


Finally Forgiven

by aria_vitali



Series: Writing Commissions [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, i had a lot of fun writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aria_vitali/pseuds/aria_vitali
Summary: Or: 'dealing with difficult emotions'
Relationships: Valeria Frostblood/Noire Frostblood
Series: Writing Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Finally Forgiven

When Noire imagined married life, she had expected ... well, anything but _this_ , really.

Valeria had gotten busier. Much busier than she had been before they tied the knot. At first, Noire pushed the thought aside as her simply noticing the fact that her lover was simply managing the same amount of work and that she was beginning to nitpick on it. However, as time went on, her suspicions had been growing all the darker and it was confirmed when Aria had approached her about it.

_"I hope that I am not prying, Noire," Aria began when she invited her for tea at the Borel manor one day._

_Noire raised a brow. "What d'you mean?"_

_"Well...simply the matter that Sister seems to be working herself overmuch," she answered. "Is there something going on between the two of you?"_

_"Not that I'm aware of," Noire frowned. "Did she-"_

_Aria shook her head. "Nay. If there is something occurring, I am unawares of it. I simply wish for the both of you to be happy."_

Thinking back on it, Noire _should_ have asked Aria to pry. While she knew that she had matters of the heart well and tethered between the two of them, it was often Aria that had the lead when it came to getting her Miqo'te lover to confess any troubles that she may have.

But, to do that would be to undermine their vows at the altar, not to mention it would create a dependence on problems they should be discussing themselves rather than have an intermediary. So, Noire did what she did the best amongst their Free Company.

She brooded. Brooded and took her anger out on Garleans wandering too close to Alliance lines. Noire knew they didn't deserve the full brunt of her anger. Yet, where else is she to vent? The Warrior of Light was busy on work so it's not like she had an unstoppable force to expend her energy wailing on and both Zeke and Tito were on call.

So, magitek after magitek, vanguard after vanguard. The Viera began with her dual knives only to exchange them in favor of her gunblade. After all, it was rather satisfying getting up close to pull a trigger at the machination's weak point and have the thrice-damned thing explode in front of her very eyes. She relished in the ringing in her ears, the heat on her skin and, best yet, the sounds of screams of the lesser beings.

How dare they attack her home? How dare they come close to putting Valeria in danger? How *dare* they threaten the semblance of peace they have created for themselves?

_Damn you, trash. Damn you. Damn you. DAMN YOU._

By the end of it all, Noire was panting, trying her best to breathe in the clean air amidst the smoke and ash. The fighter's blood in her sang sweet melodies that craved more. Yet, the more rational side of her wished to turn back. To go back home.

Then, a ringing chimed against her ear, the sound of her linkpearl. When she answered it, she wasn't at all surprised to hear the voice on the other end.

"Noire?" Valeria's voice rang on the other end. "Noire, where have you been?"

Noire scowled as she kicked a chunk of metal. "Around."

An explosion went off in the distance and while Noire hoped Valeria wouldn't hear it, fate didn't seem to want to play her cards.

"Noire, what was that?" Valeria asked. "Are you- Are you at another castrum?!"

"No," she answered. "Maybe? I don't know. I took a job. For the Grand Company. Asked for help."

There was some hesitation in Valeria's voice when she next spoke, enough to have concern build up in Noire's chest.

"Well, when you're done, come home," she pleaded. "I tried making some casserole today! I want you to try it."

Noire couldn't help, but smile at this. "Alright. I'm just finishing up. I'll be home before it gets dark."

The Viera pressed the button to her linkpearl and allowed herself to bask in the simple sound of fire coming from the destroyed magitek, of the velvet sensation of the breeze brushing against her bare skin, of the way the sun was beginning to descend on the western horizon. While all these things managed to soothe her stormy heart for but a moment, there was still an anchor that continued weighing her down. With a sigh, Noire replaced the cartridge on her gunblade.

 _Time to end this,_ she thought. _Someone's waiting for me back home._

* * *

Valeria tapped her fingers against the surface of the table. She laid out plates for her and for her lover, as well as their dinner. There was nothing but the sound of the analog clock against the wall and the crackling of the hearth for the entirety of a bell following her call. Following her plea to urge Noire back home.

Then, she heard the familiar click of the front door opening.

Valeria's ears perked up as she stood from her seat. Her eyes, glittering akin to pink spinels, darted towards the entrance to the dining room to find her lover outfitted in the raven-black silken dress that was excavated from the Copied Factory. Patches of red dyed the cloth here and there and her ice blue hair was disheveled. The Viera's lips were set at a soft frown, not so much a scowl but enough that it displayed her displeasure and deep introspection when combined with the wrinkles between her brows.

"N-Noire?" Valeria called out to her.

"Tell me something, my love," Noire responded in a startling monotone. "Am I not enough?"

Valeria's eyes widened. "Of course you are! What is bringing this up?!"

"If that's the case, then why does it feel like you're avoiding me?" Noire demanded, the volume of her voice raising just a tad in controlled anger.

Valeria jolted, taken by surprise at the question. "Avoiding you? Since when have I-"

"Ever since we got married," Noire answered. "For the past few moons since we tied the knot. Even your sister has been worried about you."

Valeria searched her mind, replaying as much of the immediate past as she could in her head. Had she really been *that* inattentive to her lover's needs? She only wanted to do something for her, so she had been working her butt off recently in order to acquire what she needed.

"Wait, Noire, you're misunderstanding-"

"What am I misunderstanding?" Noire bit out with a frown. "You're hardly at home and you've been-"

Unsure of what else to do, Valeria marched right up to Noire and pressed her lips against hers. The kiss was soft and chaste, testing the waters to her mood before deciding whether or not to continue on further or pull back. Noire was stiff at first, unmoving and unfaltering, until she felt a part of her ease up, drop her gunblade to the floor and wrap her arms around the Miqo'te's small figure.

Valeria, in turn, allowed herself to be encompassed in her lover's arms easily, in the terrifying _territorial_ side to her that wanted to mark, keep and _claim_ much like a wyrm living in the Coerthan north. The passion that Noire filled her with swept her away, pulling Valeria down a lake of need that she never knew she wanted to fall in and did more to tell her how her lover had been feeling.

> _She's mine._  
>  _No one can have her._  
>  _No one else can touch her._

In what felt like a veritable eternity, Valeria broke the kiss when the need for air became too great. Though their lips parted but an ilm, the heat of their breaths brushed against their skin and did more to tighten the core of their bellies, a sensation that was far from innocent and pure. In spite of that, there was a need shared between the two of them: the need to be comforted and the desire to comfort.

"Noire, you've got it wrong," Valeria whispered tenderly.

Noire raised a brow as her pupils began blowing up ever so slightly, her irises becoming as slender rings the color of the sky itself. It made Valeria gulp in anticipation, but she managed to pull herself away from the safety of her lover's arms to retreat to the closest wall.

When Noire allowed her gaze to wander apart from her partner's face, her expression became filled with mild surprise at the sight of a _newly created gunblade_ that was being cradled in Valeria's hands. The small figure stepped back towards Noire, then stretched her arms out in offering.

"The reason why I was working so hard ... was because of this," Valeria explained. "Your weapon right now is worn out. So, I wanted to get you a new one. It has materia imbued in it, as well. It just took a while to have ready and it was pricier than average armory, so..."

Without a word, Noire reached out to take the gift from Valeria's hold and she instantly felt the difference from her old weapon. From the lighter weight to the sudden surge of power coursing through her veins, even a veteran soldier from the fields of Carteneau would be able to see the beauty and craftmanship of this single work. Whoever it was that Valeria commissioned the piece from definitely presented the price they demanded - however much it may be.

It was then that tears began streaking down Noire's cheeks, for how could she have doubted the single light and blessing that had crossed her life? How could she have ever doubted the woman that turned her life around when she found it forfeit?

Gingerly placing the gift on the counter, Noire turned and pulled Valeria against her, the embrace gentle and said a thousand words at once. The Viera held her as if her entire world would break apart if she didn't, that if she didn't fulfill this need, all that she had come to bring and bear would become no more.

"I'm sorry," Noire murmured against Valeria's forehead. "I'm so, _so_ sorry..."

Valeria shook her head. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I shouldn't have worried you so much."

Noire grunted and buried her face against Valeria's shoulder. "Promise me you won't overwork yourself so much, alright?"

"Alright," Valeria answered with a nod. "How about we eat now? You must be hungry."

Noire took in a deep breath, satiating her wish to breathe in her scent that reminded her of a sunny meadow in the midst of spring.

"That's a good idea," she responded. "Water under the bridge."

Valeria's giggles chimed throughout the confines of the room and, with this, Noire knew of one thing for sure.

  
All her sins have finally been forgiven.


End file.
